User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Gilgamesh in UMVC3
Name: Gilgamesh VA(ENG)John DiMaggio(or)Keith Szarabajka, (JAP)Kazuya Nakai Theme: Clash on The Big Bridge(Disco Remix) Bio: Gilgamesh wandered around in the Rift until he found this world. To his astonishment, he found many warriors from the two worlds that shared his love of battle. Seeing an opportunity, Gilgamesh ran headfirst without knowing what was going on. (HP) 900,670 Gilgamesh can be considered a rushdown and zoning kind of character. With tricky to predict moves, a large health bar, and a bizarre fighting style, Gilgamesh is a force to be reckoned with. Intro: Gilgamesh walks out of a hole from the Rift before getting into his fighting stance. Intro Quotes: "Entertain me!" "Let's fight like men!" "You dare challenge ME?!" Special Intro Quotes: Strider: "Finally! A veteran warrior!" (To Gilgamesh) "Overconfidence leads to many a warriors downfall." Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath: "Y-You wouldn't happen to know Exdeath, right?" Dormammu(To Gilgamesh): "Tell me, where do you come from?" Shuma-Gorath(To Gilgamesh): "A swordsman thinks he can defeat ME?" Rocket Raccoon: "Aw, the fuzzball thinks he has a chance." (To Gilgamesh): "Let's see if your more bark than bite." Deadpool: "Hey! That's my line!" (To Gilgamesh): "It's Morphing Time!" Special moves: QCF+L: Sword Strike(Air OK): Gilgamesh uses the sword he has equipped: Excalipur: a multi-hit sword slash. /best used in the middle of combos. Masamune: Delivers a quick blow that causes long hitstun. Kain's Lance: he spins it around in a sideways helicopter motion /Pulls in the opponent, great for extending combos if you OTG. Chicken Knife: Gilgamesh throws it and if it hits, it causes dizziness for 4 seconds / Quicker than Masamune, but has low durability. Poison Axe: Slams it down in front of him. /Powerful but not as quick as Masamune, hits OTG if you are quick enough, you can chain Kain's Lance (Sword Swing) into this move. QCF+M: Sword Technique: Gilgamesh uses a ability with the sword he has equipped: Excalipur: he slashes forward then upward, then downward. /Causes a groundbounce. Masamune: He stabs forward, then does a upward slash. /Quick, but low damage. Kain's Lance: He stabs and if it connects, he throws them upward. /A little slower than Masamune's, but this can act like a launcher. Chicken Knife: He slashes the opponent with it. /Medium speed, but if you are at low health, the damage it deals increases. Poison Axe: he swings around with it(if it connects, he swings the opponent around similar to Asteroth from Soul Calibur.) / Very slow, but does big damage if it connects. QCF+H: Hurricane: Gilgamesh summons a tornado that surrounds himself. /Slow, but can hit OTG and stop projectiles. Down, Down+S: Switch: Gilgamesh switches from the sword he is using to the next one in this order: Excalipur, Masamune, Kain's Lance, and Poison Axe. QCB+A: Jump: Gilgamesh jumps upward before hitting the opponent on the way down. Light=close, Medium=half-screen, Heavy=opposite side. DP+L: X-Slash: Gilgamesh uses his swords to use X-Slash: Excalipur: No extra effects, medium damage; Reaches 1/2 of the screen. Masamune: Quickest, but lowest damage, reaches of the screen; causes slow for 9 seconds. Kain's Lance: Goes the farthest, slightly lower damage than Excalipur's; Causes dizzy if it hits. Chicken Knife: smaller range then Excalipur's, but lowers the opponent's defense(makes them lose more health with each attack than usual. Poison Axe: Smallest range(Right in front of him), most damage, can hit OTG; causes poison. DP+M: Rocket Punch: Gilgamesh does a Rocket Punch. /High durability, medium speed. DP+H: Hero Talk: Gilgamesh taunts(After use, he gets a power and speed boost(25%each), you have to wait 3 seconds(the taunt time.) NOTE: He says: "Now, you face ME!" Hyper Combos: QCF+2Attacks:Missile Massacre(Level 1): "Ready? Aim...", Gilgamesh does a arm-fold, four missiles appear behind him "FIRE!" before they launch themselves at the opponent. /Quick, Medium durability, normal damage, does 12 hits(320,000) QCB+2Attacks:Fell for It!(Level 1): "I'm sorry." Gilgamesh tries to fool the opponent(If they hit him,) "Gotcha!" Gilgamesh rapidly slashes at the opponent, "Sucker!" before slashing them in a X position. (if they don't) "Your good." Gilgamesh has a picture of a sweat-drop above his head. /Counter Hyper, a great way to stop rushdown characters(450,000) DP+2Attacks:G.M.T!(Gilgamesh Morphing Time!)(Level 1): "GILGAMESH MORPHING TIME!" Gilgamesh yells at the top of his lungs before transforming into his 8-armed state. /(If you use X-factor while in this mode, Gilgamesh becomes a nightmare to fight against) In this form, power and speed go up by 40%, he gains access to all of his weapons and his Level 3. DP+2Attacks:The Power of Excalibur(Level 3)(G.M.T Only) : "This is it!" Gilgamesh does a quick slash at the opponent, "Witness my true power!" before he slashes them at light-speed,(94 hits) "Final Strike!" he then slashes with all 5 blades. "Farewell." before hitting the opponent with Excalibur. /Extremely quick, HUGE damage(720,000) Victory: Gilgamesh does a arm-fold. Quotes: "That was fast." "Sucks to be you." "That's what you get, when you mess with the best!" Special Quotes: Strider: "You suck as a ninja!" Rocket Raccoon: "Told ya." (To Gilgamesh): "Well, that answers that question." Dormammu: "Did-Did I just beat the Devil?" Shuma-Gorath: "Hey! Someone mop up this thing!" (To Gilgamesh): "Ha ha ha! To think you stood a chance!" Deadpool: "Do you EVER shut up?" (To Gilgamesh):*Hums the Final Fantasy Victory Theme* Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts